Si Kaien était encore vivant
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Si Kaien Shiba était encore vivant, s'il était ami avec Ichigo, si sa femme venait de le quitter pour Aizen et si Bleach appartenait à Yusempai69 et à moi même... Qu'est ce que ça donnerait ? Du nawak pur et dur . Yaoi. M.
1. Chapter 1

**Si Kaien était encore vivant...**

_**Hello les gens, ici ze-perverse-shinigami ! Bah en fait j'me suis tapé un tit délire avec Yusempai69... Bon on a essayé de corriger les fautes d'orthographe mais c'est p'tet pas parfait... Délire complètement zarb ^^ alors vous étonnez pas.**_

_**Résumé: Kaien s'est fait plaqué par sa femme et Ichigo tente de le réconforté comme il peut**_

_**Rating: M (contient Yaoi, Lemon). Ah oui et les persos sont un peu (voir beaucoup ^^) OOC. Sorry.**_

_**Disclamer: Les magnifiques mecs de Bleach ne sont malheureusement pas à nous (sinon ils seraient tous des Bisho ou Bisei et Bleach serait interdit aux moins de 18 ans pour cause de lemon TRÈS TRÈS hard !)**_

_**NA: °phrase° ou *phrase* = action**_

_**/phrase/ = pensées.**_

_**phrase italique = précision de nous, vos auteures chéries !!! **_

_**NA 2: Kaien est contrôlé par Ze-perverse-shinigami**_

_**Ichigo est contrôlé par Yusempai69**_

**Kaien**** : °soupir°**

**Ichigo**** : Hé, salut Kaien, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Kaien**** : Suis déprimé...**

**Ichigo**** : Pourquoi ?**

**Kaien**** : Ma femme me quitte... Pour Aizen...**

**Ichigo**** : Ah . . . je suis désolé.**

**Kaien**** : Merci c'est sympa...**

**Kaien**** : °soupir qui pourrait fendre l'âme d'Ulquiorra°**

**Ichigo**** : * ne sais quoi dire* Dis le moi si tu as envie de quelque chose...**

**Kaien**** : Je... Non c'est égoïste...**

**Ichigo**** : Si, allez dis le moi** !

**Kaien**** : Je... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien... Rester avec moi... Je ne veux pas rester seul... Enfin je ne veux pas te déranger...**

**Ichigo**** : Mais bien sûr, de toute façon j'en ai marre de mon Taicho, alors... *sourit***

**Kaien**** : C'est vrai que j'aimerai pas avoir Byakuya comme Capitaine... °soupir à fendre l'âme d'Ulquiorra ET de Grimmy chéri°**

**Ichigo**** : Arrêtes de soupirer comme ça tu vas me faire déprimer ahh, allez viens, on va boire un coup !**

**Kaien**** : Ok je te suis. °soupir à fendre l'âme de Grimmy, d'Ulquy, de Szayiky, Starky, Hally, Sosuky, Giny et Karya Jiny°**

**Alors allons y ! °tête de déprimé°**

_**Arrivent dans un bar...**_

**Ichigo**** : Tu peux pas faire une autre tête ? C'est quand même pas la fin du monde !**

**Kaien**** : Tu peux pas comprendre... T'as pas été plaqué par l'élue de ton coeur toi ! Enfin à ma connaissance, Rukia t'a pas encore quitté...**

**Ichigo**** : Rukia O_o ? Mais je suis pas avec elle !**

**Kaien**** : Ah... Bref... Eh barman ! Un verre de scotch pour moi et une limonade pour mon ami ! Désolé Ichigo mais t'es mineur alors tu peux pas boire d'alcool.**

**Ichigo**** : Tss...**

_**01:00, au bar...**_

**Kaien**** : °commande déjà son énième verre de scotch et est encore plus déprimé qu'en arrivant°**

**Ichigo**** : Bon je crois que sa suffit là. *se lève***

**Kaien**** : °s'écroule (coma ethylique)°**

_**Se retrouvent dans la 4ème division...**_

**Kaien**** : °dort paisiblement° °sur un lit (c'est mieux ^^)°**

**Ichigo**** : *dort sur une chaise à côté***

_**Il a veillé toute la journée plus une partie de la soirée...**_

**Kaien**** : °se réveille et regarde Ichigo dormir... Il discute un peu avec Unohana qui lui dit qu'ils doivent partir vu qu'il y a eu un accident et qu'ils ont besoin de toutes les chambres disponibles°**

**Kaien**** : °attrape Ichigo et l'emmène chez lui°**

**Ichigo**** : *se réveille* Tiens Kaien tu est réveillé ! Ca va mieux ?**

**Kaien**** : Oui... Grâce à toi.**

**Ichigo**** : O///O**

**Kaien**** : Unohana m'a dit que tu était resté à mon chevet. **

**Ichigo**** : Ah bas de rien...**

**Kaien**** : Ce n'était pas la peine tu sais... Mais merci de l'avoir fait ! °sourire émail diament°**

**Ichigo**** : D-de rien *sourire nerveux* Dis on va où, là ?**

**Kaien**** : Chez moi... Il y a eu un accident à la division 6. Tu ne peux donc pas rentrer chez toi...**

**Ichigo**** : Un accident m-mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Kaien**** : Y'a un certain Renji Abaraï qui a fait une mauvaise manipulation de Kidô et tout le dortoir plus le réfectoire ont été détruits...**

**Ichigo**** : *marmone* Quel con pfff . . . Je vois.**

**Kaien**** : J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois resté à mon chevet alors que j'ai dormi toute la journée... Du coup à la fin c'est toi qui t'es endormi... Donc j'ai du te porter sur mon dos... T'es pas ultra léger au fait !**

**Ichigo**** : Ah je désolé...**

**Kaien**** : C'est rien... Ah nous y voilà ! °fais entrer Ichi chez lui° Waa putain il est déjà 22 h ! Mon pote on est partis pour une nuit blanche vu qu'on a pioncer...**

**Ichigo**** : *rigole* Ca fait rien ^^.**

**Kaien**** : Mouarf j'ai faim ! Tu veux manger quoi ?**

**Ichigo**** : Mmh je sais pas... Ce que tu as...**

**Kaien**** : Eto... saumon au beurre de cacahuète avec chantilly ?**

**Ichigo**** : Euh si tu veux... /bizarre/**

**Kaien**** : C'est ton amie Orihime qui m'a passé la recette...**

**Ichigo**** : AH je vois --'...**

**Kaien**** : °Se tourne et commence a faire à manger° Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi... °lueur triste dans les yeux qu'Ichigo ne peut voir°**

**Ichigo**** : Oui, je pense...**

**Kaien**** : Quand je dit beaucoup, je veux dire plus qu'une simple amie...**

**Ichigo**** : Ah oui je vois bas je suis désolé pour elle...**

**Kaien**** : Pourquoi ça ? Elle a des attributs... plutôt convaincants pour un mec de 17 ans nan ? **

**Ichigo**** : Bas euh . . . Elle ne m'intéresse pas. **

**Kaien**** : Oh je vois tu préfères Rukia ? Voir même Yoruichi ?**

**Ichigo**** : Hum non *regarde ailleurs* J'aime pas les filles . . .**

**Kaien**** : °coeur qui rate un battement° ... Je vois... Renji alors ?**

**Ichigo**** : S'il te plaît arrêtons de parler de moi . . . *regarde la poêle où le saumon est en train de griller* Kaien regardes ce que tu fais !**

**Kaien**** : Ouah merde ! Aïe ! °Se brûle le doigt° **

**Ichigo**** : *soupir* Tu fais vraiment pas attention , fais voir ton doigt * prend son doigt et le met sous le jet l'eau***

**Kaien**** : Désolé... °attrappe le pot de beurre de cacahuète et la chantilly puis finit le plat°**

**Ichigo**** : Tu peux pas attendre que je te mette un pansement au moins ?**

**Kaien**** : Je ne... Aïe ! °viens de se couper là où il s'est brûlé en essayant d'ouvrir le pot de beurre de cacahuète°**

**Ichigo**** : *re-soupir* Tu vois pfff viens * le tire derrière lui * Dis moi où est la salle de bain.**

**Kaien**** : À gauche en haut de l'escalier...**

**Ichigo**** : Ok *le prend par la main et l'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain* et maintenant où sont les pansement ? **

**Kaien**** : Je... J'ai pas de pansements...**

**Ichigo**** : Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt on ne serait pas monté pour rien...*re-re soupir***

**Kaien**** : Je vois bien que je te soûl... Tu n'as qu'à aller rejoindre Renji... °légèrement amère en prononçant la dernière phrase°**

**Ichigo**** : Mais . . . Non tu me soûl pas et et qu'est ce que Renji viens faire la dedans ?**

**Kaien**** : Je t'en pris Ichigo tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas les filles... J'en conclus donc que tu préfères les hommes. Et on te voit tout le temps avec Renji...**

**Ichigo**** : Mais si je traîne avec lui c'est que c'est juste un pote ! Il y a rien entre lui et moi et de toute façon pourquoi ça t'intéresserait, toi tu aimes les femmes, non ?**

**Kaien**** : Je... mangeons !**

**Ichigo**** : *le regarde redescendre et soupir ***

**Kaien**** : Itadakimasu °commence à manger en évitant le regard du beau roux°**

**Ichigo**** : *le fixe puis regarde son doigt toujours pas soigné, se lève et revient avec un bout de tissu dans la main* Fais voir ton doigt !**

**Kaien**** : °le regarde étrangement puis lui tend son doigt couvert de sang°**

**Ichigo**** : *lui bande le doigt et retourne s'assoir* Quoi ? Il fallait bien le soigner...**

**Kaien**** : Merci.**

**Ichigo**** : *arrive à articuler un 'de rien' pendant qu'il mâche son saumon***

**Kaien**** : °le regarde et lui adresse un sourire magnifque puis reporte son attention sur son poisson°**

**Ichigo**** : *fait tomber un bout de saumon qu'il allait manger (de la fourchette xD) * O////O**

**Kaien**** : °relève la tête, sourit d'un sourire colgate, pique le morceau de saumon tombé dans son assiette et le mange°**

**Ichigo**** : *O///O* Euhhhh /Fait chaud ici/**

**Kaien**** : Et c'est qui le plus maladroit de nous deux maintenant ?**

**Ichigo**** : M-m-mais moi au moins y a pas de sang !**

**Kaien**** : °sourit puis débarrasse la table°**

**Ichigo**** : *se lève et débarrasse avec lui, en évitant son regard***

**Kaien**** : Bah alors Ichi ? T'es bien silencieux ! Tu t'es étouffé avec la chantilly ?**

**Ichigo**** : *coeur qui bat la chamade* C'est nouveau que tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant...**

**Kaien**** : Hein Ichi ? T'as dit quoi Ichi ? T'aimes pas quand je t'appelle Ichi, Ichi ?**

**Ichigo**** : *veine d'énervement* Tu vas voir ce que le Ichi sait faire * voulu lui donner un coup de point mais trébuche contre lui et se retrouvent tous les deux parterre***

**Kaien**** : °coeur et respiration accélérés mais n'ose pas bouger° °se noie dans les orbes ambres du roux au dessus de lui°**

**Ichigo**** : Je . . . Je suis désolé O/////O**

**Kaien**** : Y'a... Y'a pas de mal...**

**Ichigo**** : Ah ha ha *rire nerveux, rouge et le coeur qui bat vite***

**Kaien**** : °fait un mauvais mouvement et frôle la cuisse d'Ichigo avec son genoux°**

**Ichigo**** : *petit soupir***

**Kaien**** : °ferme les yeux à ce son °**

**Ichigo**** : *se rend conte de la situation, se lève précipitamment mais tombe en arrirere* Aieeeuh**

**Kaien**** : °se relève et se précipite vers l'adolescent° Ca va, Ichi ?**

**Ichigo**** : Oui oui *ouvre les yeux et vois que Kaien est un peu trop près de lui * Je euh . . .**

**Kaien**** : °s'aperçoit de la proximité et s'écarte un peu, détourne le regard, les joues rouges°**

**Ichigo**** : Ahrem, je je *se lève * Est-ce que ça te dérange si je dort un peu ?**

**Kaien**** : Nan bien sûr mais... Je n'ai qu'un seul grand lit, et aucun canapé...**

**Ichigo**** : Je vois, c'est pas grave...**

**Kaien**** : Bon... alors suis moi ! °monte les escaliers et entre dans la chambre°**

**Ichigo**** : Woaa c'est grand, ici !**

**Kaien**** : Voui... Je suis désolé, j'ai pas de pyjama à te prêter...**

**Ichigo**** : Ca ne fait rien, je dormirai en pantalon.**

**Kaien**** : Haï... Bon je reviens je vais prendre ma douche ! Mets toi à l'aise et fais comme chez toi ^^ !**

**Ichigo**** : Euh merci *le regarde partir, regarde tout autour de lui, coeur qui bat la chamade puis retire son shihakusho et se met dans le lit.***

**Kaien**** : °finit de prendre sa douche (contrairement à d'habitude,glacée) et se rend dans la chambre en hakama° °Se glisse dans le lit en essayant de ne pas toucher Ichigo°**

_**jusqu'au matin**_

**Kaien**** : °se réveille doucement, sentant un douce chaleur contre lui, tellement différente du corps froid de son ex-femme°**

**Ichigo**** : . . .*toujours endormi***

**Kaien**** : °ouvre péniblement les yeux et aperçoit Ichigo blotti contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras nus.° °se fige en voyant Ichigo qui commence à se réveiller° /Oh non s'il se réveille et qu'il nous voient comme ça... Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler/**

**Ichigo**** : *se réveille, et devient tout rouge* Je... Je suis d-désolé c'est moi qu-qui t'ai pris dans mes bras . . .**

**Kaien**** : Nan Ichi c'est pas grave c'est moi qui... Oh et puis merde ! °se penche et embrasse Ichigo°**

**Ichigo**** : *écarquille les yeux, et devient rouge comme une tomate***

**Kaien**** : Ichi... Je t'aime !**

**Ichigo**** : Euh je... Euh... Ano... ah... heu... *sait plus quoi dire***

**Kaien**** : °baisse les yeux vaincu. Se lève pour quitter le lit°**

**Ichigo**** : Attends *le retient* Je... je t'aime aussi m-mais comment ça se fait, tu aimes les femmes pourtant ?**

**Kaien**** : °se fige, le coeur battant. Se retourne vers le roux toujours étendu in the bed° J'AIMAIS une femme Ichi. Mais maintenant c'est toi que j'aime !**

**Ichigo**** : *"le coeur tous aussi battant"* Je je sais plus quoi dire (trop ému =D)**

**Kaien**** : Alors ne dit plus rien °embrasse Ichigo avec passion°**

**Ichigo**** : *gémit en sentant une langue douce et chaude partir à la rencontre de la sienne***

**Kaien****: °se met sur Ichigo tout en l'embrassant°**

**Ichigo**** : *répond à ses caresses et baisers***

**Kaien**** : °romp le baiser et regarde le roux l'air grave° Ichi, j'ai une question à te poser...**

**Ichigo**** : O-oui ?**

**Kaien**** : Tu es vierge ?**

**Ichigo**** : *se fige* Euh oui**

**Kaien**** : Ichigo, avant que l'on aille plus loin, est ce que tu es prêt ? Prêt à perdre ta virginité avec moi ?**

**Ichigo**** : Oui, oui je veux *se redressa et l'embrassa***

**Kaien**** : °commence à les désaper°**

**Ichigo**** : *fait de même***

**Kaien**** : °parcourt le torse d'Ichi de petits baisers°**

**Ichigo**** : *gémit à chaque caresse***

**Kaien**** : °prend un mamelon entre ses dents et joue avec°**

**Ichigo**** : *gémit un peu plus fort* Ka-Kaien**

**Kaien**** : °sent son désir grimper en flèche en entendant Ichigo prononcer son prénom avec une expression si impudique sur son visage. L'embrasse et frotte son bassin contre celui du jeune homme°**

**Ichigo**** : *le prend dans ses bras et lui mordille , lui lèche l'oreille***

**Kaien**** : °pousse un gémissement retentissant, Ichigo venant de lécher ce point particulièrement sensible de son anatomie: le lobe de l'oreille°**

**Ichigo**** : *recommence à mordiller et lécher l'oreille***

**Kaien**** : °rejette brutalement la tête en arrière, poussant un long râle, haletant°**

**Ichigo**** : C'est bon n'est ce pas ? °petit sourire pervers°**

**Kaien**** : I..Ichigo ! °descent petit à petit vers l'objet de son désir, le léchant avec avidité°**

**Ichigo**** : Mmmh !**

**Kaien**** : °Le prend totalement en bouche°**

**Ichigo**** : *mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri***

**Kaien**** : °enlève la main d'Ichigo° Ichi, je veux t'entendre gémir, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom. °recommence la lente torture, faisant courir ses lèvre sur la longueur de son amant°**

**Ichigo**** : Mais... *gémit de plaisir * Ah ! Kaie . . . n.**

**Kaien**** : °enfonce un doigt dans l'intimité du roux tout pompant sa verge déjà gonflée avec sa bouche°**

**Ichigo**** : *gémit et hoquète de douleur quand il sent une présence en lui***

**Kaien**** : °Se penche et murmure des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille de l'adolescent°**

**Ichigo**** : *Quelque peu apaisé, se rapproche un peu plus du corps de son amant et l'embrasse tendrement***

**Kaien**** : °Sentant que son amant s'était détendu, il inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt°**

**Ichigo**** : *La tête penchée en avant, les yeux plissés et la bouche entre-ouverte, laisse échaper un long gémissement***

**Kaien**** : Tu es prêt mon amour ?**

**Ichigo**** : Oui !**

**Kaien**** : °enlève ses doigt et pénètre le plus doucement possible le jeune homme°**

**Ichigo**** : *Les mains du roux enserrèrent plus fortement le cou musclé, entre envie et douleur mais peu à peu il s'habitue à la présence de Kaien ***

**Kaien**** : °Commence de long va-et-viens profonds, de plus en plus rapides°**

**Ichigo**** :*il oublie quelque peu la sensation de douleur et pousse un gémissement de plaisir ***

**Kaien**** : ° accélère toujours le mouvement, joignant ses soupirs à ceux de son bel amant, et, après un coup de reins particulièrement violent, se libère dans un râle sourd, en même temps que sa moitié °**

**Ichigo**** : * Haletant tous les deux, Ichigo embrassa rapidement son amant ***

**Kaien**** : C'était... Fantastique ! Mais je cois qu'on est bon pour se rendormir... Nos horloges internes sont définitivement déréglées ^^ **

**Ichigo**** : Je crois aussi * et il tomba dans les bras de morphée, sa tête sur le torse de Kaien***

**Kaien**** : °sourit et le sert fort contre lui, puis se laisse à son tour gagné par un doux sommeil°**

**Fin !!!**

_**Ze-perverse-shinigami **__**: Mouarf ! C'était marrant mais long ^^**_

_**Kaien**__** : Je veux pas dire mais le lemon était pas très poussé...**_

_**Yusempai69**__** : Je sais, c'est ma faute, je sais pas faire...**_

_**Ichigo**__** : Mais non arrêtes de dire ça !**_

_**Ze-perverse-shinigami**__** : Mais c'est galère de faire un bon lemon sur MSN ! Et puis il est tard, on est fatiguées, alors pour ta merveilleuse nuit avec Ichi, tu vas devoir attendre Kaien !**_

_**Yusempai69**__** : Yep, ça c'est bien dit !**_

_**Ze-perverse-shinigami**__** : Je sais je suis géniale MOUAHAHAHAHA !**_

_**Yusempai69**__** : Oula**_

_**Kaien**__** : °L'assomme° Quelle tarée celle là --'**_

_**Yusempai69**__** : C'était pas la peine de l'assommer !**_

_**Kaien**__** : °L'assome aussi° Ralala on peut pas avoir la paix ! Bon bah il reste plus qu'à assommer Ichi ^^ !**_

_**Ichigo**__** : Non, mais ca va pas la tête, pourquoi tu veux m'assommer ?**_

_**Kaien**__**: Par ce que quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras attaché nu au lit Bwahahahaha kof kof kof °s'étouffe° Argh... une review... pour... me sauver la vie... siouplait !**_

_**Ichigo**__** : --'**_


	2. Réponse à la critique anonyme du 1404

Bonjour ! J'ai reçu il y a peu la review suivante :

« Navrée si le cynisme de cette review vous choque, mais il est -je le pense-tout aussi cruel que nécessaire.

Vous saviez que la typographie appelée "gras" sert à mettre en valeur un élément particulier (un titre, une remarque de l'auteur...)?

Non, puisque tout est en gras, compromettant lourdement la lisibilité du texte, et les yeux des pauvres lecteurs.

Si le vocabulaire vous manque au point d'insérer des° * et /, je vous conseille ce lien

.

où sont recensés la quasi totalité des verbes et expressions pour signifier la parole des personnages. Ce même site comprend des étapes utiles pour faire des descriptions , lemons et autre.

Kaien : °soupir°

= Kaien poussa un long soupir.

Ichigo : Hé, salut Kaien, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

= Ichigo , remarquant son soupir qu'il voulait imperceptible, pris la peine de lui demander comment il allait, après l'avoir salué selon l'usage .Enfin... L'usage qu'il s'imposait devant les amis .

("salut Kaien !")

Kaien : Suis déprimé...

Ichigo : Pourquoi ?

Kaien : Ma femme me quitte... Pour Aizen...

=Il en sortit qu'il "déprimait grave" car sa femme l'avait quitté. Pour Aizen , qui plus est. Ichigo ne put retenir une condoléance envers son ami. Rien que le simple fait qu'un type immonde comme Aizen soit casé l'attristait; cette femme rendait son époux malheureux et goûterais bientôt (trop tôt hélas) au malheur de vivre en compagnie d'un tel homme .Une sombre histoire où personne n'est heureux...

Je ne vais pas tout réécrire quand même, mais...

Une petite description peut aussi être utile, pour placer un peu le

"où, quand, comment, pourquoi ?" Du style:

"L'automne recouvrait alors le Sereitei d'un immense tapis jaune, vert et rouge, maculé d'un petit point mouvant noir et orange, nommé Ichigo. Ce dernier se rendait vers les appartements de Kaien, ayant entendu dire d'un potin très sérieux (hum...)que ce dernier n'était pas en très grande forme, ayant fini une mission donnée par le capitaine Byakuya dans des délais plus courts que prévus..."

"Ils arrivèrent dans un bar peu connu , où Ichigo n'avais jamais été. A cette heure, il n'y avait (encore) presque (plus) personne; un vieux comptoir en bois, orné de chaises de bar hétéroclites ; c'est là qu'ils s'assirent, commandant une limonade pour Ichigo(NDLA il est pas majeur... Xb)et un scotch pour son ami..."

Évitez aussi si possible les "japanismes" . Si Kaien n'avait pas parlé du capitaine Byakuya, je n'aurais pas deviné que "taicho" signifiait "capitaine", même si c'est, pour vous, évident.

Je vous laisse utiliser à votre gré(je vous cède les droits) ce qui est écrit dans cette review; libre à vous de l'utiliser, l'habiller , le jeter , dire que je suis juste une grosse conne... »

De ' '…

En effet, je sais que cette fic est assez… Particulière au niveau de la syntaxe ^^. C'est d'ailleurs le principe. Comme je l'ai indiqué au début de ce chapitre, ceci est un « délire » avec une autre auteur. Nous l'avons réalisée sur MSN, où il est assez dur d'écrire une fiction ^^. En faisant cela de cette manière, nous nous sommes amusées…

En réalité, cette histoire n'est pas faite pour être lue comme une fiction normale (et lisible). Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est le but. Sur ce coup-là, nous nous sommes vraiment fait plaisir, en écrivant une fic certes peu conventionnelle, mais née de nos efforts conjugués (à deux heures du matin ^^'). L'intérêt était de faire partager à d'autres personnes ce que nous avions toutes les deux écrit, et tel qu'il était à l'origine (avec quelques fautes d'orthographe en moins ^^).

Je dis donc cela pour tous ceux qui penseraient la même chose que cette personne, ce qui, je dois le reconnaître, est tout à fait sensé. Ne croyez pas que je suis une illettrée incapable d'écrire correctement ^^ Et ce n'est pas non plus le cas deYusempai69… Simplement, c'est notre petit « bébé », et nous ne voulons pas le modifier même s'il est difforme. Voyez ça comme cela.

Quand au fait de vous traiter de « conne », auriez-vous une raison de penser que je puisse faire cela ? Non ! Ce serait idiot, au contraire, j'aime quand les gens parlent franchement et quand ils critiquent, puisque cela me permet de me défendre ainsi que mes idées. Vous avez tout à fait raison quant au manque de lisibilité de ceci, et vous me direz sans doute : «Pourquoi publier quelque chose si vous n'en facilitez pas la lecture ? ». Simplement, c'est notre petit « bébé », et nous ne voulons pas le modifier même s'il est difforme. Voyez ça comme cela.

Si ' ' lit ceci, je pense qu'elle se rendra compte que j'ai assez de vocabulaire pour m'exprimer correctement. Oui je l'avoue, cette remarque m'a légèrement vexée, cependant je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Je crois que si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais réagi pareillement. Néanmoins, cette fiction restera comme elle l'est aujourd'hui, par manque de temps et de motivation… C'est petit, je le sais, pourtant c'est ainsi.

Donc, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas. Voulant vous répondre, j'ai ajouté un chapitre ici, vu que vous n'avez pas de compte (ou que vous ne l'avez pas indiqué, peut être par peur de représailles…).

Voilà, voilà, et à tous les autres, pardon de vous avoir imposé cette petite parenthèse qui pourrait ressembler pour certains à un « règlement de comptes », ce qu'elle n'est pas, je vous l'assure.

Byebye !!

Ze-perverse-shinigami


End file.
